


Плохая идея

by meg_aka_moula, WTF_Cap_and_IronMan_2016



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 03:51:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6140647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meg_aka_moula/pseuds/meg_aka_moula, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Cap_and_IronMan_2016/pseuds/WTF_Cap_and_IronMan_2016
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Спецквест; задание: "Карантинная зона"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Плохая идея

– Стив.

– Тони.

– Стив, ну пожалуйста.

– Господи, Тони... 

– Стив, я прошу тебя!

– Прости. Мне правда очень жаль. Но ты же знаешь, мы не можем. 

– Почему?

– Тони, не надо. Мы же это уже обсуждали. И ты сам согласился, что это не лучшая твоя идея.

– Я ошибался. 

– Нет, ты был прав. Никому из нас это не принесет ничего, кроме проблем.

– Как ты можешь быть в этом уверен? 

– Потому что в большинстве случаев так и бывает.

– Да к черту это большинство! Я Тони Старк, черт побери! Ломал я ваши стереотипы…

– Тони!

– А ты, между прочим, вообще уникален. Так чего же ты меряешь нас по общей мерке? Почему ты решил, что все должно плохо закончиться?

– Потому что мы – люди, Тони. И в этом мы ничуть не отличаемся от остальных.

– Кто это сказал?

– Тони, пожалуйста. Мы же договорились.

– …Я не думал, что будет так тяжело.

– Так часто бывает, когда поступаешь правильно.

– Да плевать я хотел, что правильно, а что нет! Кто их придумал, эти правила? Где написано, что Тони Старк и Стивен Роджерс не могут делать ЭТО? Что они с этим не справятся, и ситуация выйдет из-под контроля? 

– Тони, тише…

– И что, мы вот так просто съедим всю эту чушь и даже не попытаемся? Один раз! Всего один долбаный раз, неужели я так много прошу?

– Ты сам знаешь, к чему это приведет. Будет еще больнее, Тони.

– Да чтоб тебя, Стив! Ну нельзя же быть таким… непрошибаемым. И верить всему, что тебе говорят. Даже друзья.

– Они нам добра желают. И ты сам прекрасно это знаешь.

– Но это же не значит, что они не могут ошибаться! 

– Не в этом случае.

– Хорошо. Хорошо. Пусть ты прав, и они не ошибаются. Пусть это все дерьмово кончится, но разве оно того не стоит? 

– …

– Я серьезно, Стив! Посмотри на меня. Посмотри мне в глаза и скажи, что не хочешь этого так же сильно, как я. 

– Тони, это нечестно.

– А что честно? Чувствовать то же самое, но скрывать это? Кто бы мог подумать, что наш национальный символ такой лицемер!

– Тони! 

– Что «Тони»? Я уже хренову тучу лет «Тони», и никогда никого так не умолял! Черт, Стив, я же не железный! То есть железный, но не в этом смысле… да твою же мать! Ты хочешь, чтобы я на колени встал? 

– Господи, Тони! 

– Я же встану, Стив. Встану, лягу – все, что ты захочешь. 

– Тони, прекрати! Поднимись немедленно! Тони… да что же ты творишь?

– Прошу твоей руки!!!

 

***

– Они тебя не заметили?

– Обижаешь! Снайпер я или кто? Народ, кто ставил на Старка?

– Что, Кэп уже сломался? Так быстро? 

– А вы сомневались? Тони мертвого уговорит откопаться, не то что мужа спинку почесать.

– Оспины же останутся. Их ведь предупреждали!

– Не останутся. Кэп же не идиот. Старка он не отвязывал, варежки с него не снимал, так что много они там себе не начешут. 

– Все равно зря. Потом еще больше чешется, лучше даже не начинать.

– Шухер!

– Агент Бартон, вы опять шлялись, где не положено? Слово «карантин» вам о чем-нибудь говорит?

– Да я уже болел ветрянкой, сэр! 

– Это не гарантия. Еще раз сунетесь к Старку и Роджерсу, там же на три недели и останетесь. Вам ясно?

– Так точно, сэр.

– Свободны.

– Есть, сэр!

– …Бартон, вы ничего не забыли?

– Сэр?

– Гоните двадцатку.

_fin_


End file.
